1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically transferring a pattern to a surface of a steering wheel, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for automatically transcribing a pattern to a surface of a steering wheel by floating a transfer film on which a pattern print layer is formed on liquid and pressing the steering wheel onto the transfer film so that the pattern print layer is transferred to a surface of a rim portion of the steering wheel. In particular, a series of processes such as supplying, flipping, transferring, drying, and cleaning of a steering wheel are automatically performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to make products luxurious, a steering wheel and interior members of a car are used by being printed with a pattern such as wood pattern. Also, for the purpose of a luxurious product, a careful process is required to prevent defects such as bubbles generated between a transfer sheet and a product.
Further, an automated process is required to improve productivity such as accuracy of transfer and reduction of transfer time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,438 discloses a method for transferring a transfer sheet on a surface of a steering wheel using hydraulic pressure. According to the method, transfer sheets are continuously provided and a steering wheel is moved by a conveyer so that transfer using hydraulic pressure is automatically performed. However, the disclosed technology is disadvantageous in that a pattern extends due to one time hydraulic pressure transfer which deteriorates the quality of steering wheel.